lost family fanfictionedition
by maleija
Summary: He couldn't be related to her...it just wasn't possible...unfortunately,he is.so he excepted it except for the fact that he now belonged to a family that has weak ninja. Deciding to make her stronger, he kidnaps her but she isn't thrilled and niether is h
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! HEY! HEY! IT'S A NEW STORY!**** I think I might discontinue my other one since no one seem to wanna message me . . . losers. . . well any way here is my new story. I had it up on but didn't save it went it shut down so it might be a little different. Anyway people seemed to like it so yea… here it is… I'm going to start of though when Sakura is first taken since I can't remember how I started it. Sorry!**

She new they were being followed but Sasuke said they weren't. She could feel their chakra but he couldn't. It was a gut feeling that she had. She became very nervous so she reached out to get Sasuke's attention in the darkness of the cold night when something wrapped around her stomach and started pulling her back into the darkness of the cold forest behind them.

"AAHH! SASUKE!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke turned around as well as Naruto and Sho, their charge, and caught her wrists in an iron grip lock.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto and started to go after her but stopped when Sasuke yelled at him.

"No Naruto! I'll get Sakura! You stay and protect our charge!" Naruto didn't like what he was told to do but did it anyway.

As the thing pulling Sakura pulled more, Sasuke lost his footing and they both left Naruto's line of vision.

At this point she wasn't screaming anymore, instead she started breathing really heavy like she was hyperventilating. Sasuke started to get his footing back when he got a glimpse of the opposing force in the dim moon light. He saw red. He filled up with anger the moment he saw the thing's eyes.

"ITACHI!!!! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!!" his voice so cold and filled with so much pent up and fresh anger at his older brother, that he almost let go of Sakura. Sakura on the other hand was now even more terrified at Sasuke's tone of voice and of the name he said.

_I'm so dead!!! Uwaaa!! _Thought Sakura. What the hell does Itachi Uchiha want with me??? What did I do? Thought inner Sakura.

Itachi however was unfazed by his little brother's death threat and focused on the pinkett infront of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks everyone who read this story and liked it. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who put this on there favorites or watch list!!! I kno that last chapter was kinda short, but that was because I didn't kno if people wuld like it. . . but now that I kno that ppl do like it, the chapters will be longer! ******aoh kool! I didn't kno it'd make a smiley face. . .!hahahahaha slow I kno I am! ****

Now starting to run on autopilot Sakura let go of Sasuke's right hand, pulled out a kunai, and cut the ropes Itachi was using. They fell and Sakura pulled Sasuke in the direction of Naruto. _I do NOT have time for this…_ Itachi inwardly groaned as he sighed annoyed.

"Deidara she's not making this easy. Send some small bombs just to scare them so I can get her." Itachi commanded boredly through his intercom thing.

"Whatever you say prick." Was Deidara's smart reply.

"Don't start with me Deidara." Itachi shot back.

Naruto looked around him for any sign of his teammates when a small, very small bomb went off in his face; then another in Sho's face. Pulling out a kunai, Naruto held it near his face as he stood next to Sho ready to attack.

"Do you see them any where?!" Naruto asked Sho.

"No-wait! I think---" Sho was cut off as he was knocked out of the way of a red and blue blur followed by a bigger blur of something. It was hard to tell in the dark night.

Sakura didn't know where she was running but she knew her legs would not stop unless she was hit. Her heart was pounding out of fear and from the sudden adrenalin. She wouldn't let go of Sasuke's hand until he jerked it away.

"I'm not gonna run. This could be my last chance to kill that bastared!" Sasuke's voice was still cold and murderous.

"No Sasuke! We need you for this mission and either way the mission comes first! If you fight him you could die and the mission would be over and I'm sure Naruto would do something stupid!" the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them and shocked not only herself but Sasuke and Itachi as he neared them. Sasuke was left speechless for the first time at anything Sakura has ever said to him.

To bad the moment was ruined by a very small bomb going off right between Sasuke and Sakura scaring the mess out of them. She again grabbed Sasuke's hand and made a sharp u-turn to the right and caught site of a blonde running in their direction.

_I may not be able to use it on Itachi but I can try it on that blonde… _Sakura thought as she made a series of hand signs and almost shouted, "Kanashibari no justsu." Just as the blonde reached them his motor skills stopped and he froze. Sasuke gave Sakura a what-the- hell look but she dismissed it as he started to pass her.

_That's a high level technique for a mere genin who is said to be weak in ninjstu… she's_ _also fast when she's scared… _Itachi mused as he dispelled the jutsu on Deidara and told him to get that giant bird of his ready to go. They had wasted enough time already by not trying and just messing around with their target and her team.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, HEY!! I'm back! Yup with.. wat, ch.3? uhh yea it is! Therefore, since ppl dnt like my other story it is officially discontinued!! Ok well last time we left off with Sakura and Sasuke being chased so yea here we go! ******

Sakura's heart was pounding as she ran faster to catch up with Sasuke. He was already in sight of Naruto and Sho.

"Naruto, get ready for a fight!" Sasuke shouted as he reached the clearing with Sakura right behind him. He really didn't care what Sakura said, he was going to fight his brother. Although he couldn't help but think of the jutsu she did. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura scream and Naruto call her name. He stopped a few feet from Naruto and turned around with his sharingan activated.

Itachi had a tight fist full of her bubble gum pink hair. She on the other hand was scared straight and on the ground, supported by Itachi's right knee. She had balded her hands into fists bearing the stress on her head from Itachi's tight grip. If he doesn't let go of my hair soon, I'ma hurt him.. ..don't know how but I will! inner Sakura fummed.

"What do you want with her!?"Sasuke growled out.

"That is none of your concern little brother." was Itachi's calm replay.

Sasuke had had enough of his brother and went to grab a kunai but found he couldn't move. There was a 'hey' heard some where above them with a distinct 'un.' at the end as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sho all struggled to move. They watched in anger as their beloved pinkett was taken from them. They watched and strained to see what little they could of her retreating form into the dark night sky. Soon they were able move but they were all too upset to go anywhere at the moment.

Sakura sat near the edge of the giant bird away from her captors. She hugged her knees in an attempt to keep as warm as possible in the cold air. _Whatever you do, don't cry Sakura.. ..be strong and don't show them you're afraid.. .._ she thought. Telling herself to be strong and courageous was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off of the pain her scalp was endourung at the moment. Itachi's grip was tight, a little too tight for Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey how are you people on this fine Friday after noon? i have no skool cuz my teachers are puting in grades for third quarter! srry for the long wait i didnt hav time to update so i made this one longer.. .. I'm very thankful for all the feed back and comments I've got! **:) **now on with the story!!!! **

Sakura was no longer in their field of vision when they were able two move again. Sasuke was so mad, he really didn't know what to do. Naruto didn't really know exactly what had happened, and Sho was lost all together. Finally it was Sasuke who spoke," we should get moving… we'll tell the hokage what happened when we finish the mission…"

The other two boys nodded in silent agreement and the three of the set off again into the darkness. All of them with only one thing, or rather one person, in mind; Sakura Haruno.

The night air was cold as it whipped around Sakura causing the tears she tried to hold back, fall. She pulled her knees to her chest to try and stay warm, although her ears were very cold. _Ah man.. .. how did I get myself into this mess…? What do I have that the Akatsuki would want…?_ Sakura pondered. She fretted over these two questions until she started to get sleepy. With her eyes half closed and two Akatsuki members, Uchiha Itachi being one of them, less than two and a half feet away, she felt it was the end for her.

" Hey, my name's Deidara, un." The blonde said scaring Sakura some. She turned her head to her right only to see him next to her, scaring her more. Like deer in a pair of headlights, she just stared wide eye at him unable to speak.

" Why don't you move away from the edge? You might fall off.. ..or decide to jump off, un.." he was talking again and said the last part more to himself.

"Deidara." Came Itachi's hypnotizing deadly voice. "Don't give her any ideas. She might follow through with what you said. And if you do," he now addressed their 'captive'." Not only will I K.O. you, but I'll tie you up and gag you."

Okay, Sakura was officially a deer in a pair off headlights.

As they flew Sakura started to to become even colder and feeling two overwhelming chakras, well one more than the other(can u guess who?), was maing her cold mentally as well as physically. The tears that she tried to hold back came out anyway from the cold air hitting her face. Being near Deidara was making her uneasy but she dealt with it. Soon though he was lying down asleep and she decided to move. Sakura walked cautiously toward Itachi so she wouldn't fall off. Still scared she sat down next to him. _Funny, I bet he's more dangerous than him and yet I choose to be and feel less scared around Itachi... Maybe 'cause we're from the same village and he looks a lot like Sasuke-kun... _

Not good! I shouldn't be felling like I can trust him!! Even though his looks are the reason I'm not as afraid around him,-- sad really sad, I'm going crazy! what if they decide to dump me in the middle of no were?!.. .. Hey what am I doing?

Inner Sakura's rant was cut short as Sakura leaned her head against Itachi's right arm. Not being able to stay awake anymore, she fell asleep. Itachi was also surprised by her actions but let it go as he pulled her into his lap. Feeling her cold skin he winced and decided to open his own cloak and pull it around her. If she got sick, they would be in trouble for allowing it to happen. He must have been tired too to do this and not mind. He ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her skin while his body heat left him and latched onto her warming her up slowly. Sakura cracked her eyes open some a the movement but went back to sleep feeling warmer than she previously was. Sleep soon got Itachi too as his hands dropped to her waist and his chin rested on her head; his cloak gripped in his hands so it closed in away that kept them both warm enough to last the night.

Deidara was still asleep when Sakura woke up to the sun the next morning. It was a nice site to see and even better to feel it warming the left side of her face and neck. the rest of her already felt warm, but why? _Why do I feel warm and-- Omjeeze!! who am I leaning on??!_ Worried, Sakura stared to he right as she felt the hands resting on her waist and the weight on her head. What was she looking at? It looked like red and a bluish gray? She let her eyes drift down to her waist and saw black with red and white on it. Turning her head to get a better look at the cloth she noticed a pair of long legs on either side of her and almost freaked out. Her heart started to speed up some as she realized who it was she was leaning on. It wasn't Deidara because he was asleep in front of her to the right.

Suddenly the weight on her head was removed as the hands on her waist moved and the body moved so it was leaning back. Sakura fell back onto the person not expecting this.

"Morning." said that hypnotizing deadly voice. One name came to Sakura's mind now. Uchiha Itachi.

"Morning Uchiha." Sakura's heart beat was normal again as she remembered last night.

**hey guys I need your opinion! im thinking of doing a story where the naruto characters are horses in our world, would this idea fly? tell me wat u think in ur cmments please!! OH! this IZ NOT AN ITACHI SAKURA FAN FIC!! its just that his brotherly instincts are kicking in!! he doesnt kno it but there coming out cuz he .. ..wait im not entirely shore y but u'll fnd out later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hey there guys!! here's your long awaited 5th chapter of this story! srry im jus now up dating, i jus started high school and im running track so i've been a little o the busy side with my school work and my mom's pointless yelling.. . so yea here's the chapter!! enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura wasn't clear on one thing: how did she end up in his lap?

"Uchiha- san?" she ventured.

"Hm?" came his lazy voice.

"How exactly did I end up in your lap?" Sakura spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.

Itachi new she would ask this question sooner or later. He sighed and then spoke. "You fell a sleep leaning on my arm so I just pulled you into my lap..."

"Oh. . . " her word came out a little on the disappointed side by accident.

"That and you looked cold," Itachi wasn't looking at her as he let his head fall back and slowly rotate it to the right then his left to stretch it. "Remember, if you don't arrive healthy and unharmed, it's on Deidara's- mainly mines- heads... That's why I also told Deidara to shut up last night."

"Oh..." Sakura sat up and turned some so she could look at her 'pillow'. "In that case thank you f-for keeping me warm?" she awkwardly thanked him. Itachi just stared impassively at her and nodded his head. Needing to stretch, Sakura carefully stood up on the giant clay bird. Stepping over Itachi's right leg to stand next to him, she started to stretch.

_Heh heheheh. . . Looks like I'll jus have to become sick or injured, now won't I? _she thought as she stood on her toes, feet shoulder length apart, reaching for the early morning sun. As she stretched to wake herself up, Deidara woke up and decided to land their ride. Sakura was on her last stretch thinking about how she could get sick or injure herself when the ex- Iwa ninja decided to make his bird do a nose dive for a clearing he saw. Sakura caught off guard, was knocked backwards off her feet.

"Wooaah!!" she half screamed as the bird dove away from her.

"Deidara you blockhead...!" an annoyed Itachi growled out as he stood up and grabbed their captive's left ankle before she was out of reach. Sakura's eyes were wide out of fear and suprise as she felt herself being pulled into the arms of the Uchiha; heart pounding.

Deidara just laughed it off as he landed his giant clay bird in the clearing he saw. Itachi glared murder as he tried to pry a scared girl off of him who refused to let go. Still giggling, the "dumb" blond left to do some personal things. Sakura's heart was still pounding and she was shaking. A few minutes passed and the Uchiha just about had Sakura off him when she saw something that scared her again. In a flash she on his back clinging to him like, like. . . like a cat who was trying to stay dry as his owner held him near running water. This action only irritated him more. Growling silently in irritation, he glared a very painful murder at what scared her. Zetsu. The site of Sakura on Itachi like that amused the plant ninja to some degree. Itachi's glaring only increased.

"This better be good." he was starting to lose his calm exterior.

Zetsu blinked and began. "It is. Leader wants to know how his," he glanced at Sakura, "relative is fairing."

"Well as you can see," Itachi gestured to the still heavily breathing girl on his back, "she's fine. Anything else?" He was starting to calm down.

"Yeah, he wants you and Deidara to get her any necessary stuff she might need and more groceries." he handed Itachi a bag and a list and disappeared back into the earth.

Itachi looked at the list as he forgot the extra weight on his back. Seconds later he looked in slight confusion as he realized the weight was gone. Turning to look behind him he saw Sakura hugging herself while looking down; trying to calm herself. Just ten Deidara came back. The Uchiha handed the blond the bag and grocery list.

"You're doin' the grocery shopping." Itachi commanded, "I'll take Haruno to get what she needs."

Deidara looked at him in confusion but shrugged it off as the three of them got back on his bird.

X X X X X X X X X X

After a little bit of shopping, fussing, refusing, and a couple of threats, the three finally reached the main base in Amegakure. The Tower. A light rain was falling that got heavier the closer they got to The Tower. The two Akatsuki had on their straw hats as their captive refused to put on anything. Because she was bent on getting them in trouble by getting sick, Sakura now had to deal with soaking wet hair and hitai-ate, blurry vision, and a numb wet face. Her body was covered by a water resistant, high collard cloak.

_Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh... This should get them in trouble..._ A small smirk graced her lips as she plotted evilly in her head. _Man, I gotta sneeze..._ Sakura's nose was itching and as the sneeze became more and more obvious, her eyes became half lidded, her head tilted back some and her mouth slightly parted.

"Don't you dare, un!" Deidara snarled.

"Dare what. . . ?" Sakura asked confused; her nose itched more.

"Sne-" Deidara was cut off by-

"Heh-choo!" Came her high- pitched sneeze. "Heh- choo...!" it came again and once more. Looking tired, Sakura sniffed and looked at her two captors. Both looked pissed and ready to commit murder. "What?"

"-eze..." Deidara sighed, clearly annoyed as he landed his bird at the base of The Tower. Grumbling he grabbed the groceries and hopped off. Making a hand sign he made his bird disappear as Itachi and Sakura got off as well with her stuff.

Itachi looked even less thrilled at handing over a sick Sakura knowing all to well leader would blame him and let Deidara off light.

Inside The Tower Deidara left to go put the groceries up while the Uchiha led the Haruno up several flights of stairs until they reached the top floor. They walked down a short hall and stopped at a door. A 'come in' was heard just as Itachi raised his right hand to knock. Following her guide into the spacious room with huge French windows, Sakura sneezed three times. Itachi visibly flinched a little as he looked at leader's questioning gaze. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**well here you guys go! chapter five!**

**a GIB i mean BIG thanx to those who have this story as a favorite or on their watch list!! **

reviews are also welcome along with any kind of criticism!


	6. Chapter 6

**hey chapter six! srry it took so longer i had writer's block and then i didnt like how the chapter went. i still dnt like it **

* * *

"Rise and shine, cousin" Pein said as he hovered over Sakura in bed.

Sakura turned away from the voice mumbling about ten more minutes.

Shaking his head, Pein threw off the covers and grabbed her right ankle yanking her up. Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise and her hands flew to the edge of her night shirt so she wouldn't flash him.

"Hey!" she half screamed.

Pein slightly smirked, "You don't have ten more minutes Sakura. Get dressed and go eat somethin' for breakfast." His tone was serious, "It's gonna be a long day for you."

Sakura nodded a little more than freaked and her cousin dropped her on her back on her bed. He left and she got up and headed to the bag with the new clothes she got.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura had her teeth brushed, hair done, and was clad in red, khaki, and black to her dismay. She had on a red fitted polo, khaki shorts that were cuffed, and black compression Capri's. Itachi told her that the color of her clothes was limited when they were getting her more clothes.

'why does my color choice have to be limited to these boring colors and any other dark color???' she mentally whined, making her way to the kitchen. 'wait this is the right way isn't it? down a floor from the rooms?' Last night she had gotten a mini tour of the building and was introduced to all the members except two who she was told were out on missions. Walking down a hall one floor down Sakura came upon the kitchen, 'what a relief, i made it...' she sighed.

Stopping in the door way, Sakura looked in to the Akatsuki eating breakfast. 'they actually eat together? they look so civil jus' lounging around like this...!' Not wanting to go in just yet she backed up unitl she bumped into someone. She swallowed. Turning around slowly, she almost screamed when she saw the blue man's grinning face.

"My name's Hoshigaki Kisame," the blue dude introduced. "You must be leader's cousin, Sakura?"

Sakura took a step back and nodded.

"Well I got in after you went to bed last night, so yea."

"Uh- huh," Sakura said absentmindedly.

"Well see ya around,"Kisame walked around Sakura and headed into the kitchen.

Sakura stood there in the hallway for a few minutes trying to get a grip on her nerves before walking into the Kitchen herself and ate cereal. Scared and totally conscious of the curious stares.

xXxXx

"Okay Sakura I'm jus' gonna test your taijutsu. You can write what nin and gen jutsu you can perform later," Pein told her. He had shown up about an hour after she ate and took her to the traing room connected to The Tower by an underground tunnel. The room was huge, roughly the size of a football stadium, parking lots included.

'if this is the second biggest training room, how big is the biggest?'Sakura wondered in amazement.

"Now, when you come at me-"

"I know, I know. Don't come at you unless I intend to kill you. Yeah this isn't the first test I've took like this," There was a slight edge to Sakura's voice.

Pein made a face, "I was going to say come at me with everything you got, but what you said works too." He paused to look at his cousin's slightly embarrassed face. "Clones, substitution, and weapons only."

Sakura nodded sliding into a fight stance. 'okay Sakura! lets not think about his scary chakra and what he can do. lets focus on how to survive!!!' inner Sakura cheered.

"Ready? Go!." Pein was the first to act. He threw some kunai at Sakura to see how she would react.

Sakura easily side stepped the deadly weapons thinking of a plan of action. 'okay my options are limited so how 'bout i shake you up some? everything you throw at me i'll throw back and when the time is right, come in with some attacks of my own!' Sakura threw some kunai at Pein in which he easily side stepped. A minute passed when pein realized that Sakura wasn't going to take the offensive and sighed in irritation.

He took the offensive and observed how Sakura reacted. She was copying him. _Copying him._ It took him five minutes to figure it out and it intrigued him. Throwing a right hook he watched how she barely dodged it and came at him with her own right hook (which he easily stepped back to avoid).

fifteen minutes later...

'okay this isn't working... he can clearly see i'm copying him' Sakura thought in dismay. 'well i guess now-' she ducked and rolled to her left where a clone picked her up and threw her across the room, '-...aow... i guess now i should do my own thing.' 'ya think?!' inner Sakura screamed. Taking a deep breath now standing again, Sakura put on a determined face. She clenched and unclenched her fist while caching her breath.

She rushed Pein. She must have just lost her mind*.

Pein blinked in surprise, 'huh, well now this is new' he thought as he blocked a punch to his face. 'really new! that punch actually stung a little.' He looked at the hand he just blocked and saw it slightly covered in chakra.

The door to the training room opened and in walked Itachi. He made his way to the loft and took a seat. When he had walked in, the two were looking at each other. He could see the bruises on Sakura's body and how leader's right hand was starting to turn red. 'did she do that or was it 'cause leader got careless...?' our resident genius pondered. He broke out of his thoughts as the two began fighting again. Leader wasn't really trying but he wasn't making it easy either. Several times he would side step or back up to avoid being hit. It looked as if Sakura didn't even notice. Every time this happened she righted herself and came at him again.

'maybe she's just good with ninjustu...' Itachi thought bored.

When Itachi walked in both noticed it but ignored him and continued to fight.

Sakura had just tripped because she missed her punch to her cousin's shoulder. She smirked. 'almos' there...' she thought and kept swinging and kicking. Her attacks halted abruptly and Pein was hit from behind. He flew forward and Sakura looked satisfied.

"Kya!" Sakura was kicked in her chin into the air. Her eyes cracked open and she saw Pein.

"Nice try," He said and punched her toward the ground.

Sakura hit the ground her breath escaping her. 'my head!'

"Okay Sakura, thats enough."

Sakura didn't move or respond.

Pein took a few steps and knelt next her, "Sakura?" Nothing. He looked at her, her face looked slightly pained but something was off.

Her breathing was too slow for someone who had just finished fighting. Itachi appeared next to Pein and knelt down too.

"That was too hard wasn't it?" Pein asked, his breathing not hard like Sakura's should be.

"I think," Itachi said. He was taking in the poor girl's condition with his genius mind.

Pein sighed picking up Sakura, carefully holding her head as it might be damaged, and went back to The Tower with Itachi.

* * *

*Hahhahahahaaaa! i jus got this saying from beyonce's song 'lost your mind' lol

Well like i said, im not thrilled with this chaptr but oh well! =D i got it doone! i got it doone!

That last bit with Sakura not moving, i was originally goin to have it be because her head was bleeding but i took it out cuz it doesn't fit with wat is to come!! hope you all enjoyed chapter 6!!!!


	7. deleted scene, part, whatever its called

**hey guys! hope everyone on the east coast who got hit with those back to back snow storms and is out of school for now is having fun like i am! Especially those in or around the nation's(USA) capital!! i'm working on the next chapter but i thought i'd give you guys a deleted scene! the scene is Sakura's first night with Akatsuki so it picks up where "This was going to be a long night leaves off. **

**now its not long by any means i jus thought that it would be nice to put it up for some humor or something, so here it is!! =D**

* * *

Sakura had looked through all of her bags looking for her pajamas. 'where are they?' she thought as she rooted through her bag, the one she personally packed for her escort mission with Team 7, again. Frustrated she realized that she hadn't packed any nor did she buy any.

'_if you need anything, just say my name and i'll be there_.' her cousin's words ran through her mind. 'i guess it couldn't hurt...' Sakura sneezed three times.

"... um, I-itoko-san?" Sakura's voice was hesitant as she called out to the empty space in her basic room. She waited. Nothing happened. Sighing she stood up and turned around. "Ah!" the pinkett squeaked as she fell back on her bags in surprise. What scared her reached out his hand to her.

"Sorry if I scared you," Pein said as he pulled his cousin to her feet, "You need something?"

"Uh-yeah..." Sakura's gaze suddenly turned sheepish. "I kinda need a pair of pajamas... I forgot to pack some and we didn't buy any."

Pein looked amused as he nodded and told her to follow him. In his room he went through some drawers and Sakura sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed.

"Here," Pein tossed a t-shirt to her. "This is the smallest I got."

Sakura stood up and held the shirt at arms length, inspecting it. "It's fine, thank you," she nervously squeaked.

Pein looked at her funny 'i guess she'll adjust after a while...'.

He escorted Sakura back down the hall to her room.

* * *

**Oh yea! jus thought i'd put this up. **

**itoko means cousin in Japanese by the way**

**Man, Maryland is gettin a hell of a lot of snow this month(February 2010) which means i mite not get out of skool until June 25!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!**

**the only good thing is that spring break mite not be cancelled for me =D**


	8. Chapter 8

** ch.7 is up here and like six, is basically an assessment of sakura's abilities =D**

**ur gonna see action, ur gonna see, well read now that i think about it, INNER SAKURA! ur gonna read the akatsuki learning about sakura's new abilities, and more! lol boy do i need breakfast =D**

**

* * *

**"I can't believe she's gone!" Sasuke sort of wailed. He was in his room, head clutched in his hands. His voice was cracking and tears threatened to fall but didn't.

After their mission all Sasuke wanted was to be alone but with Naruto and a situation like this, that's impossible. Naruto was sitting in a chair backwards, horror struck at his normally stoic friend showing such raw emotion over a girl who he brushes off daily. This just added one more reason for Sasuke to kill his older brother. Yeah, Naruto is just as upset as Sasuke, but he deals with it differently.

Sasuke was on the verge of hyperventilating as his alarm grew. He was pacing on the right side of his bed nearly in hysterics. A million different scenarios with his Sakura and that man all ending in Sakura's death, ran through his head.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered. Sasuke didn't hear him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said louder, "calm down, we-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Sasuke faced Naruto. "How can you tell me to calm down? Do you have any idea who that man is who took Sakura?" Naruto didn't look at his friend. "Exactly Naruto! That man is a mass murderer! Uchiha Itachi, my fucked up brother, now has Sakura!" Sasuke started pacing again, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"You don't know what he's capable of doing to her!" Thoughts of Itachi showing him that night through tsukiyomi crossed Sasuke's mind as his heavy breathing filled the silence he created. Sasuke blinked, trying to get rid of that memory. Naruto's sad eyes looked at Sasuke in sympathy. "Don't look at me like that!"Sasuke snapped, "I don't need your sympathy... He'll break her Naruto, torture her with tsukiyomi or other mind stressing gen jutsu." Sasuke looked at the picture of team seven on his night stand, at Sakura, at her smiling face. A scary thought hit Sasuke and he turned to Naruto for a second time, eyes wide.

"Oh no, what if he's torturing her right now?" Sasuke's voice was small but got louder. "Naruto she won't smile anymore!" he was getting ready to go off on another rant.

"Sasuke! Will you quit thinking of the worst possible thing!" Naruto shouted, effectively shutting Sasuke up. Naruto sighed, "It's like you have no faith in her... Sakura's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine." Naruto got up and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Look we've done all we can at the moment to help Sakura," Naruto's voice was low, he was trying to comfort the out of character Uchiha. "We've told Granny Tsunade and I'm sure she'll send us on a mission to get Sakura back. We _will_ get Sakura back, no doubt about it."

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. He was calming down and coming to his senses. "Promise?" Sasuke asked.

"Promise," Naruto grinned.

XXXxx

Tsunade sighed and lifted her head from her desk.

"How could a simple C-rank mission end like this?" It was the next day and she had told Kakashi to inform Sakura's parents of their daughter's kidnapping.

"Do you think it's a trap to get Naruto?" Shizune asked. Ton ton oinked in agreement.

Tsunade looked at her, "No, if they wanted Naruto they would have taken him instead of Sakura. . . they purposely took her for some reason."

"Well what should we do then?"

". . . We'll wait a day or two and see if a ransom note or something comes, then we'll go from there."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Shizune nodded and left with Ton ton.

Turning her chair around to look out the window, Tsunade messaged her temples, 'akatsuki... jus' what are you playing at. . . ?'

* * *

Sakura was stretched out on the couch with a cold rag on her forehead in the lounge. Itachi and Pein sat in arm chairs on either end of the couch.

"Uh," Pein started, " Sorry about your head." That took a lot out of him to apologize.

"I-it's okay," Sakura said as she looked up at the rag.

"Well, you're not as bad as I initially thought at tai jutsu, so that's a plus..." Pein paused. "You're quite the copy cat. I guess that comes with having the Copy Cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi, for a teacher."

Sakura allowed herself a smirk as pride flooded her chest.

"Now we could sit here and I could point all your flaws but I'm sure that would make things worse, so tomorrow Itachi will test your gen justu abilities and we'll go from there."

Instinctively Sakura flicked her gaze to the Uchiha who looked at Pein. 'i'm soo dead tomorrow. . .'

Deidara poked his head in and told them it was dinner time and that Kisame cooked so it'll be gone fast, and left.

x X x X x

Sakura nervously faced Itachi in the same training room as yesterday. He blankly looked over at her then up toward the loft at Leader. Leader nodded and Itachi looked back at Sakura.

"I won't be as harsh with you but I'm not going easy either," Itachi spoke, getting Sakura's attention.

'what does he mean...' Sakura had looked in Itachi's eyes just as his sharingan began to spin and she was sucked into another world.

Sakura looked around. The sky was blood red, the clouds and moon a silvery pink, and everything else black, outlined in white. Itachi't voice made her look around her for him.

"Welcome to Tsukiyomi. Everything around you I control. For seventy-two hours you will be trapped here with no way out."

'oh no, this can't be good' Sakura made the release hand sign and tried to focus on breaking the genjutsu. Her heart rate was speeding up as she continued to scare herself. A kunai whizzed by, cutting her cheek.

"Your attempts are futile... Sakura," Itachi's voice rang loud and clear as more kunai came at Sakura. Narrowly avoiding getting hit again, she hid behind a nearby tree. Low laughter resounded around her as a few leaves fell. Looking up, Sakura let out a small gasp as Itachi's Sharingan stared back at her. She looked back down as ropes tightened around her tying her to a wooden pole. Her surroundings changed in a swirling motion and Itachi appeared in front of his captive.

Sakura looked around her again. Everything appeared to be floating. She looked at Itachi. He was holding a sword and approaching her. Raising it, he rested the tip against her left thigh. Looking her in the eye he pushed and it slowly sank in. Sakura cringed at the act and the pain she was feeling in her thigh.

"For the remainder of the time you are here, I will continue to stick you." More Itachi's appeared, each holding a sword. The one sword in her leg was removed and two more stabbed her. Sakura cried out in pain and continued to cry out as more swords stabbed her. She heard the words 'weak' and 'pathetic' echo around her. Underneath all the pain she was feeling, rage started to bubble.

Everything went black. The red sky and sliver pink clouds and moon were no longer visible. It was like a candle, the only light source, was blown out by a mysterious wind. The Itachis stopped stabbing Sakura and looked around in confusion. '... what is -' Itachi's confusion was answered when his moon reappeared, illuminating a giant Sakura. He looked in front of him. Sure enough Sakura was still tied up to the pole, so what was going on and why did the new Sakura have murder in her eyes?

"You think I'm weak eh?" Giant Sakura asked. Itachi just stared, trying to figure out where this was going. "I'll show you weak," Giant Sakura said and clapped her hands around all the Itachi clones. The clap was loud and deafening; the clones poofed away. Next Giant Sakura grabbed Itachi in her hands and held him tight.

"How? This is my world. I control everything so how?" Itachi asked.

"Ha, in genjutsu only your minds are affected. I'm Sakura's inner mind. Since you attacked her regular mind, she's no longer in charge. I am bitch!"

* * *

**well, this is it! **

**its not the greatest but i like the ending =D**


End file.
